ANYTHING YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER (Burn vs Gazel)
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Burn vs. Gazel Singing Competition! Who can do better!


**Hey Guys! My First Burn x Gazel Fic! Got the idea from a video...**

 **Gazel: Tell me again why am I always paired up with this Lunatic Tulip Head?**

 **Burn: What did you just call me?!**

 **Gazel: Lunatic Tulip Head!**

 **Burn: How many times do I have to tell you, IT'S NOT A TULIP!**

 **Gazel: Whatever... Now Ichi-chan, answer my question.**

 **Me: Umm... Because you two are perfect for each other... That my opinion.**

 **Gazel: Not the reason I wanted...**

 **Me: Sorry...**

 **Gazel: Whatever... Now what is this fic about?**

 **Me: YOU'LL SEE... Now take these lyrics and sing!**

 **Gazel: SING?!**

 **Burn: I DON'T SING!**

 **Gazel: NEITHER DO I!**

 **Me: Of course you do... Now would you two be a good pair and do the disclaimers for me?**

 **Gazel and Burn: Ichi-chan doesn't own IE nor the lyrics of the song she used...**

 **Me: THANKS! Now on with the show! Burn, Gazel, STAGE. NOW!**

* * *

 **ANYTHING YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER**

 **BURN vs. GAZEL**

 **GAZEL:** Anything You can do, I can do better!

 **BURN:** HA!

 **GAZEL:** I can do anything better than you

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can. Yes I can~

 **BURN:** Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you

 **GAZEL:** No you're not

 **BURN:** Yes I am

 **GAZEL:** No you're not

 **BURN:** Yes I am

 **GAZEL:** No you're not

 **BURN:** Yes I am. Yes I am~

 **BURN:** I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

 **GAZEL:** I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

 **BURN:** I can live on bread and cheese

 **GAZEL:** And only on that?

 **BURN:** Yes.

 **GAZEL:** So can a rat.

 **BURN:** Any note you can sing, I can sing higher

 **GAZEL:** I can sing any note higher than you

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I... can~

 **BURN:** How do you sing that high?

 **GAZEL:** I'm a girl.

 **BURN:**...

 **BURN:** Anything you can say, I can say softer

 **GAZEL:** I can say anything softer than you

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** No you cant

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can. YES I CAN! _(shouting tone)_

 **BURN:** _*covers ears*_

 **BURN:** I can drink a liquor faster than a flicker

 **GAZEL:** I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker

 **BURN:** I can open any safe

 **GAZEL:** Without being caught?

 **BURN:** You bet!

 **GAZEL:** That's what I thought, you crook!

 **BURN:** Any note you can hold, I can hold longer

 **GAZEL:** I can hold any note longer than you

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** No you caaaaaaaaaaan't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I caaaan. Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can. *panting*

 **BURN:** Yes you can~ Where'd you keep all that air?

 **GAZEL:** Urg *still panting*

 **BURN:** Oh...

 **BURN:** Any thing you can say, I can say faster

 **GAZEL:** *shakes head* I can say anything faster than you

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I can

 **BURN:** noyoucan't

 **GAZEL:** yesican

 **BURN:** noyoucan't

 **GAZEL:** yesican

 **BURN:** noyoucan't

 **GAZEL:** yesican

 **BURN:** noyoucan't

 **GAZEL:** yesican

 **BURN:** I can jump a hurdle

 **GAZEL:** I can wear a girdle

 **BURN:** I can knit a sweater

 **GAZEL:** I can fill it better

 **BURN:** I can do most anything

 **GAZEL:** Can you bake a pie?

 **BURN:** No *emo style*

 **GAZEL:** Neither can I

 **BURN:** Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

 **GAZEL:** I can say anything sweeter than you

 **BURN:** No you can't~

 **GAZEL:** Yes I ca~n

 **BURN:** No you can't

 **GAZEL:** Yes I~ can

 **BURN:** No you can't~

 **GAZEL:** Oh, Yes I can~

 **BURN:** No you CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T

 **GAZEL:** Yes I CAN, CAN, CAN

 _(duet)_

 **BURN:** NO...

 **GAZEL:** YES...

 **BURN:** YOU...

 **GAZEL:** I...

 **BURN:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!

 **GAZEL:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

 **There you go! So, who do you think won? Please review your answer!**

 **If you want to watch the music video I used as lyrics watch it in this link** **watch?v=QomrJnao6Ys** **.**

 **Gazel: I can do anything better than you, Tulip-head!**

 **Burn: No way Ice Princess! You can't even bake a pie!**

 **Gazel** **: Neither can you!**

 **Burn** **: GAZEL!**

 **Gazel** **: BURN!** _ ***Burn vs. Gazel FIGHT!***_

 **Me: O-oi stop fighting you two!**

 **Burn and Gazel: *stops fighting* FINE but WHICH ONE OF US IS BETTER?!**

 **Me: Dunno...**

 **Burn** **: You useless idiot!**

 **Me:** ** _*fat anime-style tears* the truth hurts..._**

 **Gazel** **: BURN STOP MAKING ICHI-CHAN CRY!**

 **Burn** **: HMPH! I still wanna know which one of us is better...**

 **Me: Please... Answer the question on which one of these two is better...**

 **Burn** **and** **Gazel** **: R &R! We'll be waiting for your answers!**


End file.
